Gadjah
|birthday= January 29th |sign= Aquarius |height= 176 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation= Spirit Guardian |squad= |country= Heart Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 225 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is a Spirit Guardian of the Heart Kingdom. Appearance Gadjah is a tall, muscular man with spiky, dark-colored hair. He has a large scar running from his left cheek down his neck. Gadjah wears a sleeveless, light-colored robe with a deep v-cut neck and a dark-colored center section on the front. The robe has slits for both legs. His wide belt has a series of medallions along it, and he carries his grimoire by sliding it under the belt. Under this, he wears a pair of light-colored pants that are cropped at mid-calf. His dark-colored, knee-high boots leave the tops of his toes uncovered. He also wears several pieces of jewelry: a pair of teardrop-shaped earrings that each have three pieces dangling from the bottoms, a pair of large anklets over his boots, a pair of bracelets over a dark-colored arm bands that cover most of his forearms, and a wide necklace that extends up under his chin and down over some of his chest. Personality Gadjah is dedicated to his duty and the Heart Kingdom and is willing to act duplicitously in order to serve his country. He acts as a kind escort for the visiting Magic Knights, giving Mimosa compliments and offering them drinks, but directs them into a trap for Asta and then blocks them from pursuing their captured comrade. Biography Gadjah battled Megicula in the past and recieved the large scar on the left side of his face in the process. Gadjah meets Kirsch and Mimosa Vermillion when they visit the Heart Kingdom as exchange students. Three years later, Gadjah serves as the escort for Asta, Mimosa, Noelle Silva, and Finral Roulacase when they enter the kingdom. He offers them drinks and briefly explains the kingdom's history and the princesses' magic. After Asta is kidnapped, the other Magic Knights pursue him. Finral warps the girls and himself through the air, but Gadjah manages to catch up to them. Noelle blocks Gadjah from attacking Finral and then prepares to fight Gadjah, who accepts her challenge. Gadjah fires a lightning bolt from his hand and commands it to follow Noelle when she tries to dodge. Before it can hit Noelle, Finral warps it away and Mimosa fires her Magic Cannon Flower, which misses Gadjah. He then creates a magic circle in the sky and summons a large storm cloud. He unleashes a large lightning strike, but the three escape with Spatial Magic. Suddenly, a portal opens behind Gadjah, and Noelle hits him with a Sea Dragon's Roar. Gadjah manages to deflect the spell with a defensive magic circle on his body. He senses their location and quickly flies over to them, catching them by surprise. Instead of attacking, Gadjah kneels and apologizes, admitting that it was to test their magical skills. Gadjah escorts the three to the Princess's throne room. He is embarrassed when Lolopechka trips and tumbles over her dress. During the meeting, Lolopechka and Julius Novachrono agree to have several Magic Knights train under the Spirit Guardians in preparation for the Spade Kingdom's invasion. Six months later, Gadjah is standing near Lolopechka when she tells Asta about the Spade Kingdom using lower-class citizens to power their mobile fortresses. Neither is surprised that Asta flies off on his own, but they agree that Asta's improvements are impressive. Once the group of Magic Knights completes its mission to liberate the town of Tolon, they return to the Heart Kingdom, and Luck Voltia, Leopold Vermillion, and Asta challenge Gadjah to a fight. Gadjah refuses, insisting that they rest. Battle Prowess Magic *'Lightning Magic': Gadjah uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate lightning. Tenjiolia.png|link=Tenjiolia|Tenjiolia Irial Astrauza.png|link=Irial Astrauza|Irial Astrauza Abilities *'Immense Speed': Gadjah is extremely fast, as shown when he catches up to Finral Roulacase in the blink of an eye despite the latter using Spatial Magic. He is so fast that he is able to cover a long distance in an instant. *'Levitation': Gadjah is able to hover in mid-air without using magic. *'Magic Symbols': Gadjah can summon magic symbols when using his magic. When applying the magic symbols to his body, he is able to withstand very powerful attacks and remain unharmed. *'Immense Magic Power': As a Spirit Guardian and a Stage Zero-ranked mage, Gadjah possesses an immense amount of magic power and by borrowing the natural mana from the environment, he can perform extremely powerful spells. Even Julius Novachrono acknowledges his power, stating that Gadjah is a very powerful person who he battled with a long time ago. Equipment *'Grimoire': Gadjah possesses a heart grimoire that contains various lightning-based magic spells. Gadjah grimoire.png|Gadjah's grimoire Fights *Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase, and Mimosa Vermillion vs. Gadjah Trivia *Gadjah's favorite food is crimson oranges. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Spirit Guardians Category:Stage Zero mages Category:Lightning Magic users